


Deliverance

by Andrea250



Series: Demon au That No One Asked For [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Businessman Jung Yunho, Demon AU, Demon Shim Changmin, I am half asleep and to tired to tag, M/M, forest, i wrote this instead of doing homework, mention of suicide, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: ..."Don't ever tame your demons Yunho." Changmin teeth graze the shell of his ear lobe."You are in control now." The demons eyes from a tar black to a pearl red."Say it!" The demon looks into the man's soul and he see potential for chaos.





	Deliverance

**Author's Note:**

> I do mention like false god and all that jazz... I respect everyone and their religion and if you love god that is great and if you don't that is great too. So yeah... some people get really upset at things like this but please know I don't mean to offend or hurt nobody, it is a small part... so yeah!

 

 

_**Song: A Sun That Never Sets- By Our Last Night** _

_**3rd Person's P.O.V:** _

  
Yunho knew the dangers that lurked in the woods but his damned soul just wanted out of this grave that was dug for him, it was the only option left for him and he didn't know where are else to go too and it is scary!   
  
He walks through the dark and hollow forest and the silence echos through the trees, it is deafening, Yunho could not turn back and he did not want to, he could see no way!  
  
He could feel someone following him. 

"Who are you?" He looks around the area and he see's nothing until he looks forward again. 

"Hello Yunho, I know you but you don't know me." The man dressed in all black runs a finger down Yunho's chest. 

"Who are you?" He is to tired to run. 

"That is not relevant." The demon smiles

"What do you want?" The business man is too tired to play this game.

"I don't want anything Jung Yunho." The demon circles him. 

"I can sense your loneliness and your depression. You have lost control over your life and you are trapped by this life you did not ask for but you are being the good son... even if it means pretending to be straight or the fact you want to hang yourself with your own tie." How could this person know this.   
  
"You are here to die? Aren't you." The demon's words pierce his heart. 

"I have no other way." he doesn't know why he is saying this. 

"I am good as dead already, it is getting hard to live everyday and the price of existence keeps growing higher every year and I am stuck in still frames and empty alcohol bottles. I am tired of being a prisoner." He drops to his knees in defeat.

Changmin is ready to go in for the kill.

He stands in front of the man "I can give you freedom and free will Yunho." His eyes turn into a tar black orbs. 

"Let me in and I will be your savior and redemption." The demon hold out his hand for the broken man.  

"Don't you wanna live?" Changmin asks innocently.

"Don't you wanna be free?" Yunho desperately wanted to be.

"In a world where you can sin... But you don't have to pray." His words held paradise. 

"If I said I know the truth, would you believe?" The demon looked into his eyes. 

He nods his head and the demon inner-ego feeds on the weak and helpless man lying on the dirt path, it is night and the forest speaks of dangers and nightmares and people fall victim to its silent whispers. The illusion of a world outside of their own and they blindly follow to their doom. 

"You will never know pain or suffering Yunho." His words make the man cry. 

"I can be your shelter and safe heaven, it is easy Yun. Look at me Yunho?" He obeys without defiance. 

"You are beautiful... so beautiful... don't cry my angel, it is okay. I will be here, it is okay to not be okay. I will protect you and love you, I promise." Changmin sank to the ground wrapping his arms around the fragile man. 

"You believe me?" Yunho desperately wanted something to believe even if it isn't real. 

"Yes!" that is all the demon needed 

"I am glad you trust in this heart of mine. He had no heart. 

"I am so tired!" Yunho sobs and for a moment the demon felt sympathetic.

"I can give you an eternity and all I ask is one simple thing." He isn't suppose to be doing this but he felt a spark in his supernatural world. 

Yunho didn't care, his life is already taken a turn for the worse and nobody cares if he lives or dies. Yet, this unearthly being words made him weak and craving for hope and something more than himself. 

"Anything." His words a binding contract. 

Changmin smirked with victory and he kissed the mortal man and he kissed the demon back, it lite a fire within him and the demon wanted more and he knew Yunho could provide him the thrill and passion. It is enticing, almost invigorating and he wanted more.

His eyes flutter shut and he urges the human to indulge in pleasure of a forbidden fruit. 

He pulls away kissing up Yunho's jaw line "Don't ever tame your demons Yunho." Changmin teeth graze the shell of his ear lobe.

"You are in control now." The demons eyes from a tar black to a pearl red.

"Say it!" The demon looks into the man's soul and he see potential for chaos. 

"I am in control." It rolls off his tongue.

"Good boy!" Changmin kisses him once more trailing down his neck.

"I promise you this will be salvation, not even your supposed god could offer you, it is a false prophecy, I am no devil or hell demon. I only offer a way to true liberation and I promise you that this is better." To some this would be blasphemy but to the hurting soul it is the most sane thing. 

Changmin removes Yunho grey suit jacket, loosens his plaid tie, and unbuttons his white button up shirt one by one and removes it from his body leaving him shirtless and Changmin can't help but stare at the god like mortal in awe. He resumes with kissing the male until he is at the shell of his ear.

"Don't fight it, it only makes things more difficult." Changmin bares his teeth sinking them into Yunho shoulder.

The older male gasps and shudders, screaming out of pleasure, a surge of power and glory flow through his veins and this feeling of numbness is gone. Changmin gave that to him, it is high he basks in and under the stars in the night sky. This is better than anything he has ever had!

Changmin pulls apart and bares his neck for Yunho.  "Take a bite." Changmin pulls his black silk button shirt open and bares his naked skin. 

"Remember you can never go back after this." Changmin eyes turn to their soft milky brown eyes. 

"I don't care!" Yunho bring his lips to Changmin's delicious long neck and makes a trail of stolen kisses to his shoulder and the man bites down on the demon, it sparks something within him and he isn't scared. 

Changmin moans at the sensation and he runs a hand up the man's broad back all the way to the nape of his neck and running his delicate fingers through Yunho's raven black hair and pushes the male close. Inching him to take more, it feels good. 

"We will be together forever Jung Yunho." Changmin whispers. 

He pulls Yunho away from his neck and he swears he could see the universes reflect throw the newly changed man's eyes, it is a sight to see. He smashes their lips together, blood staining and smearing their lips and inner mouth, this kiss is possessive and promising. 

"I am Shim Changmin." The demon smiles. 

Yunho loves the sound of his voice and name. 

"I am yours and you are mine." The demon is possessive over his new life long partner.

_**-The End** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful read. Again, thank you all for the support and love!❤❤❤
> 
> Another update this week and I am happy cuz I am really enjoying this! Lol Homin brings me happiness. 😊
> 
> Lastly this is my 20th Homin fanfic!!! I am so happy and I know I mention it would be grand but I am not done with it's like magic yet... so yeah!
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
